


The Golden Condom

by AsianFriedRice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Experimental Sex, Fluff, GAY IF YOU DIDNT KNOW, GAY-JUST CHECKING YOU KNOW, Gay, Golden Condom, Golden condom?, Hair-pulling, Hunk is Lance's best friend, I guess this is my excuse to write smut, Keith is awkward boi, Kinks, Lance can also play the guitar, Lance is lead singer, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Pidge is the reason why this happened, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro is the father as always, Slow Build, Smut, This was made on a whim, undeniably sinful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianFriedRice/pseuds/AsianFriedRice
Summary: Keith only accompanied Pidge because Shiro claimed that he already had plans (which Keith totally believed), and said he couldn't go with her.He wasn't really into pop music in the first place, but it wouldn't hurt-as Shiro said, it would be 'good' for him to get out and meet people.Keith didn't expect to be backstage, a male-specifically the lead singer of this stupid band, on his knees, sucking his dick like it was the damn holy supper.Okay, Keith had to admit that Shiro was right. This was good.





	1. The Beginning

It was normal for Keith to avoid social situations, deny invitations to parties (If he ever got invited), and overall, stay inside and practically do nothing. So when Katie-who preferably liked to be called Pidge because of her brothers constant use of that nickname, asked him to accompany her to a pop concert for her sixteenth birthday, he instinctively declined. 

"What, no. Never. For starters, I'm not into pop music. Plus it's your sixteenth! Go with a friend, or something." Keith scoffed, scrunching his nose up at the idea of teenagers like Pidge jumping up and down, belting out lyrics and probably trying desperately hard to capture the attention of the pop star they were there for.

"Come on, Keith! I have to go with someone who's eighteen and older-look, my parents wouldn't approve if I went with someone my age, since they barely trust me using the train," Pidge explained, her arms folded as she looked up at Keith. "You can stand at the back of the crowd and look moody or whatever! I have the extra ticket here, and it'll go to waste if you don't take it!" Pidge held out the envelope with furrowed eyebrows, challenging Keith.

"I say you go," Shiro looked up from his phone, shrugging. "It won't do you any harm, and you might actually have a good time." Shiro commented, as Keith growled at him and folded his arms.

"You stay out of this, Shiro." He glanced over at Pidge then back at Shiro, taking his time to think of an answer.

When Shiro texted Keith this morning asking if he was free, he expected Shiro to come over and the two of them would chill, probably play some video games, and laze around. So of course, he agreed. Having a day with Shiro was just pure bonding time, nothing more, nothing less. 

But then he also brought Pidge.

"I told you Pidge, I'm not going. I don't even listen to pop music, you know. Why can't Shiro go with you?" He argued, taking the envelope out of her hands and holding it out with Shiro with a glare.

Shiro barely lifted his head up from his phone, mindlessly scrolling through his social media. "I already have plans, Keith. Pidge already knows this, so that's why she came to you." 

He glanced over at Pidge for confirmation, and she just nodded. "Yeah. Shiro is busy with some stuff, so that's why I came to you. So what do you say, Keith?" Pidge clasped her hands together and looked hopefully up at Keith, who only stared her down with a blank expression.

"No, I'm not going." He threw the envelope carelessly, letting it flutter to the ground. "Ask Matt." He bluntly said, turning on his heel to head to the kitchen for something to drink.

"Alright." Pidge sounded defeated, picking up the envelope, smoothing it out before placing it on the coffee table with a weak smile. She rubbed the back of her neck with a shrug, her eyes trained on the ground. "I did ask him, but it seems he's busy with things too. It's okay, anyways. I'll see if I can find someone who would buy the tickets for tonight." She murmured, already moving towards the door. She looked back once, glancing at Shiro before then making eye contact with Keith. "Thanks anyways. I guess it doesn't really matter that I'm another year older, anyways." She left abruptly after that, the door closing with a quiet click.

"You didn't have to be so blunt with her, Keith." Shiro finally put down his phone, right next to the slightly crumpled envelope. "She was really looking forwards to that concert." Shiro pointed out.

"It has nothing to do with me. I won't benefit from it, so there's no point of participating and wasting a ticket when someone else could've gone with Pidge and actually enjoyed it." He took small sips from his cup of water, the fresh memory of a sad Pidge replaying in his mind.

"It'll be good if you go out once in a while and meet people, Keith. You'll benefit from that." Shiro sighed, standing up as he did so. 

A silence fell over the two males, Shiro's eyes focused on Keith as he trained his own eyes to the ground. After a few seconds, Keith grumpily stomped up to the coffee table, took the envelope, and pointed an accusing finger at Shiro.

"Next time you come over, bring food-not Pidge. I expect good things from you, Takashi Shirogane. Good things." Keith then folded his arms, his foot tapping like he was hesitating on what to say next, thinking if it would be the right choice of words. 

"W-what do I wear?"

»»-------------¤-------------««

So here Keith was, standing outside of the Holt's house, dressed in clothes which he knew Pidge would laugh at. It was only midday-Pidge didn't know that Keith was going to show up, and still probably thought she would have to sell the tickets. He brought a hand up to knock on the door, hesitation clearly showing. 

He was wearing one of Shiro's crop tops (he assured him that clothes like these were completely normal, and that it would look good on Keith), ripped jeans which had more damn leg on show than fabric, donned with a snapback and just a casual pair of sneakers. Shiro had almost gotten Keith to wear fishnet tights, but Keith profusely denied and complained about the fact that it would be hard for him to piss if he did so. Not to mention the eyeliner he managed to put on Keith-it was subtle, and Keith had to admit that it did look good. 

He gathered himself mentally, and knocked on the door three times with a shaky hand. He heard the click of a door opening, and he instantly regretted even coming here.

"Keith? Is... is that you?" Pidge's voice sounded a bit stuffy, and it was evident that she had been upset about the whole ordeal, and probably started crying. 

"Get out loser, we're going to a concert." Keith said with utmost sarcasm, but it didn't stop Pidge's face lighting up and pulling Keith inside the house. 

"Mean girls? I mean, come on Keith. I didn't know you watched movies like those," She let out a laugh, clearly relieved and seemingly very excited. "I mean, nearly everyone knows that quote so I'm just going to assume you've heard it around and just decided to quote it." She didn't stop pulling him until they were outside her room, as she breathlessly opened up her door. "You stay here whilst I get changed!" She grinned, closing the door after herself.

It took Pidge around twenty levels of Candy Crush to get changed. That might just be because of the fact that Keith really liked Candy Crush and completed each level with ease, or the fact that Pidge took around forty-five or so to get ready.

She was wearing frayed shorts, a flannel shirt tied around her waist with a casual grey shirt and a black denim jacket draped around herself. She had combed out her hair and taken off her glasses, and instead had her own makeup on. A wide smile was placed on her face, and it looked way better than the disappointed look he saw earlier, Keith decided.

"You look like an actual teenager, Keith. I barely recognised you, but you actually look good," Pidge pulled up his snapback a bit. "Did Shiro do your makeup? That's pretty dope-but you could say that I'm _a-frayed_ of what else you can do with that face of yours." She pointed at her frayed shorts with a wide grin. Yep, the pun making Pidge was totally better than sad Pidge. 

She then shoved her backpack at Keith-which thankfully was a plain black and not some random childish pattern on it, sticking out her tongue as she did so. "It's filled with all the concert necessities-drinks, snacks, makeup if we need to freshen up, a phone charger just in case and a few more things." She explained as Keith slung it onto his shoulder with a nod of his head.

"Great! Let's go, Keith!"

"Wait, who are we going to watch?"


	2. Opening Act

"So... He's practically Justin Bieber."

Pidge instantly flinched, her nose scrunching up in disgust as she profusely shook her head. She ripped out one of her earplugs, her voice in a quiet but somewhat harsh tone. "What?! Are you crazy? No, he isn't Justin Bieber, Keith! I swear, the only music artists you actually know is Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift." An exasperated sigh left her as she massaged her own head. "He's nothing like Justin!"

"He started out on a social media platform," Keith pointed out, clearly not interested in the singer himself. "He was scouted and started his career young. Pidge, he also plays the guitar. He's literally just a Cuban Justin Bieber." He pointed out, as Pidge shoved her earplugs into his ears. Keith could only snicker at the reaction Pidge gave him, adjusting them to fit comfortably as he watched Pidge scroll through a series of songs, all by the same person.

'Lance Mcclain.'

A solo singer, who started out by writing his own songs and doing covers in his bedroom, before being scouted. From then he started singing at bigger events, making connections, and apparently somehow wormed his way into Pidge's heart. It was hard to please her-she was incredibly smart, and she didn't feel the need to have things, when she practically only needed her laptop.

His train of thoughts were interrupted with the sound of an acoustic guitar, followed by a seemingly soft voice.

_Mama said there'd be boys like you,_

Keith instantly turned his head to Pidge in confusion. Was this Lance Mcclain? Would he sing something so soft at a hardcore concert...? Pidge seemed to ignore his confused looks, waving him off as she continue to scroll through his songs.

Okay, he was pretty good. He relaxed back into the trains chair, glancing briefly at his own phone to check the time. They had around thirty minutes left before they would arrive at the concert venue-which was going to be held indoors, and Keith had found out that it was a really wide and vast place-he almost regretted coming.

_Tearin' my heart in two,_

It was raw. It sounded like he was clearly speaking from experience, and he began closing his eyes and imagining that he was there, listening to Lance strum at his guitar (Keith actually had no idea how to even play a guitar, let alone sing), his voice echoing around him.

_Doin' what you do, best._

Keith found himself subconsciously tapping his foot to the slow beat, his fingers following the same beat. Pidge listened to love songs like this? He half expected her to be really into electronic or something, but Keith wasn't one to judge. After all, this was only one of his songs.

_Takin' me for a ride,_

Keith heard some sort of sound in the background, and Lance seemed to hesitate slightly before continuing the next line. Clearly, it seemed like he was singing a song in a not-so secluded place, and he half thought there was some sort of audience there, and this was just one of his cover songs. Putting that aside, Keith continued listening to his voice.

_Tellin' me pretty little lies,_

Woah. Lance's voice had some sort of uniqueness to it-he seemed to purposely let his voice crack at certain parts, just seemingly for some sort of aesthetic or effect that he didn't know (he didn't study music for a reason), but he could appreciate a good voice when he hear one.

_But with you, I can't resist..._

And Lance had a good voice. A really good voice.

Keith bit his lower lip. Okay, Keith had never listened to the original song, but he already left like this cover was better. He really seemed to be pouring his heart into this song, and he couldn't help but start to drift off, his head against cold glass, Lance's voice becoming nothing but a soft and distant murmur, soothing him to sleep.

_Maybe mama doesn't always know best._

»»-------------¤-------------««

Keith had never had such a good nap.

Everyone practically knew already that Keith barely slept at night, and if he did, he would wake up constantly and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that. It was evident that he was usually irritable during the day because of this, and found it even harder to take naps.

So when he managed to wake up in all his sleep eyed goodness (luckily not rubbing off his eyeliner as he did so), he was met with a beaming Pidge, saying a few words he couldn't comprehend just yet.

He checked his phone again for the time, pulling out one of the earbuds as he did so. Keith had managed to sleep for a solid twenty minutes, and he wasn't complaining. He noticed that they were on schedule, and their stop would now be two minutes away.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Pidge asked, and he realised that he had just been straight out ignoring what she had been saying for the last minute.

"Yeah," He nodded his head. He would never admit to Pidge that he slept well due to Lance's voice, since he would never hear the end of it from Pidge. "It was good. Are you excited to see Lance?" Keith asked, shifting from his now uncomfortable position with a stretch.

"It'll be annoying because of my height," She sighed, swinging her feet which at least touched the floor, but not able to put both of her feet flat and sit comfortably at the same time. "But I could probably weasel my way into the front." She stood up as soon as she heard the intercom informing everyone that they were now approaching the platform.

Keith could only secretly smile at her eagerness, staying seated until the train stopped-Pidge wobbled a bit as it did so, but managed to stay upright. The two soon climbed off the train, left the station, and with no help from Pidge (who was now too excited to actually help Keith find the damn arena.

Keith was half sure that they were way too early for this-considering that the concert started at eight, and it was currently three. Before he could ask the question, Pidge seemingly did so.

"My parents bought VIP tickets. So we actually have a meet and greet before the show with Lance, early access into the arena, a secluded area where we can hang out in, and some merchandise came complementary with the package." Pidge explained.

Keith didn't even want to know how much that cost.

He'd probably forever be in debt to them, paying off for a ticket to a concert he didn't exactly want to go to. It wasn't like he had anything against Lance, but pop to Keith was just so repetitive, that it really just put him off from ever listening to it.

Apparently, Lance was popular. With boys and girls alike impatiently waiting to get in or have a sneak peek (Keith actually found it amusing that they would turn up so early, and try to argue their way in), a question soon popped into his head.

"Is Lance gay?" Keith asked, following behind Pidge as she avoided the main entrance, following the arrows with the word 'VIP' labelled on them, which lead her around the back way instead.

"He's actually pansexual. He's not really appearance or gender biased, he just focuses on their personality, I guess. It's more of like... If he feels a spark." Pidge explained. "Of course, I don't personally know him. But that's what he said at an interview."

The pair of them were soon met by a closed door, two bodyguards standing either sides of the door. Pidge was the first to approach them, showing them her ticket whilst Keith copied, as one of the guards nodded, sent the two a smile, and pointed them over to a table.

"Welcome! May I have your surname?" The lady at the counter asked, a bright smile on her face as she brought out a clipboard which seemingly had many other names on it.

"Holt." Pidge stated simply, nothing more, nothing less. The lady seemed to be concentrating, her eyebrows furrowed before she finally marked something on her clipboard, nodding her head. Keith could feel Pidge sigh in relief at that.

"Here are your lanyards. Wear these all time, write your name on the front and your phone number on the back." She handed Keith and Pidge both a lanyard, before pointing over in another direction. "Over there, you'll have to get your photo taken. Give the photographer your lanyard, and just smile for a photo. It's for security reasons-before going into VIP areas, they'll scan your lanyard and your photo will come up. If someone takes your lanyard and tries to use it, we can take it off them and call you to give it back to you." She explained, giving the two a friendly goodbye wave.

Keith was pretty impressed how organised things seemed to be, and the duo made eye contact, both raising their eyebrows in sync-they both seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. The two laughed-well, Pidge laughed and Keith only smiled lightly, as they headed over to the said space where a camera was set up.

Keith was only starting to realise how tedious this might be, and only hoped they would soon get this all over with, and be left to their own devices.

It wasn't like he was looking forwards to meet Lance.

»»-------------¤-------------««

The meet and greet started at five.

The whole ordeal took around thirty minutes, so they both had an hour and a half to kill. Pidge had suggested they head to the VIP area for a bit, and explore what it had. (Pidge also pointed out that they probably had food, and Keith instantly told her to lead the way.)

When they arrived, Pidge was instantly taken aback-there was a large screen TV, which seemed to be running a preview of a video game, a couple more people lounging, laughing, and talking, and not to mention the array of goods which were laid out on a series of tables, which was just free for all.

Keith instantly attacked the food table (in a orderly fashion), picking up a few bits and bobs which caught his eye. He soon realised that Pidge was not beside him, but instead was standing near the TV, making conversation with someone there, before then sitting down and grabbing another controller.

Keith casually made his way over, placing the food down on the coffee table, watching the screen in interest as Pidge and some other guy who seemingly was good, but he doubted that he could beat Pidge.

Keith was on the edge of his chair once the race was finished. Pidge made it out first, with the other guy just skimming second, falling victim to one of of Pidge's items, which she strategically kept for the last stretch. Pidge threw her hands up in the air with a victorious smirk, whilst the male just slumped and sighed in his seat.

"I told you I never loose at Mario Kart!" Pidge jeered at him, folding her arms smugly. After a few seconds of basking in her glory, she held out a hand for the male. "I'm Pidge. Guy over there is Keith, nice to meet you." She introduced herself, Keith nodding his head when his name was mentioned.

The male slapped her hand, before running a hand through his hair. "It's been quite some time since I've met a skilled player. I'm Hunk, by the way." He smiled at Pidge, then at Keith. "Do you want to go for another round? How about Rainbow Road? You won't beat me on that." He challenged Pidge, who only laughed it off like nothing,

"Oh, you're on!" Pidge grinned, shifting her position to become more comfortable. Pidge and Hunk started talking once again about video games, and Keith decided it was time for a bathroom break.

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the company, but going to the bathroom would give him a bit of a breather, and he could just collect himself in there. Eyes downcast, he made his way to the bathroom before bumping into someone. Keith opened his mouth to apologise, but stopped in his tracks when he recognised the familiar face-Pidge had only showed him one photo, but anyone could single him out in a crowd.

It was Lance fucking Mcclain.

"What, stunned by my beauty? Take a photo, it lasts longer."

And he was an outright, egotistical asshole.

"Whoops, sorry. My manager would kill me if she heard me flirting with a minor." Lance laughed softly, tilting his head to the side with a lopsided grin as he shifted his weight to his other foot, his hands tucked into his pockets. His deep blue eyes (a feature Keith was sure he would never forget), were trained on him, and he could barely get a word out.

A _hot_ egotistical asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the first meeting of Keith and Lance ;)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGl5sZZedrc   
> That's the song Lance covered-I started at 1:07 lmaooo-  
> It's called Boys Like You, by Anna Clendening.
> 
> Y'all I need to know who you would like to top/bottom in this fanfic cause I can't decide-  
> NO SMUT SHALL PREVAIL UNTIL I KNOW WHO TOPS-

**Author's Note:**

> HecC I hope y'all won't commit whilst reading this lmaoo-  
> I promise you it'll get better as it goes along and plot deVelOPs,,  
> Just stick around long enough for it, and enjoy the book! !!  
> (The title makes sense further down the line-)


End file.
